1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing agent introducing apparatus which is used for a photosensitive material processing apparatus such as an automatic developing machine and allows a processing agent for replenishment to flow out of a container filled with the processing agent so as to supplement or introduce the processing agent into the photosensitive material processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photographic film or a photographic paper for color print is processed in an automatic developing machine (for example, a photographic film processor, a printer processor or the like) for use in a laboratory.
The film or the paper is carried and processed in a plurality of processing tanks filled with processing solutions for color development, bleach fixing, washing, stabilization or the like and water.
A composition and an amount of the processing solution in each tank vary depending on the process of the film or paper. Thus, each processing tank is replenished with fresh solution or replenisher from a replenishing tank in response to the amount of process.
Furthermore, in such a system, a sensor detects a reduction of replenisher so as to display and warn a user to supply replenisher to the replenishing tank.
Recently, there is proposed the processing agent introducing apparatus in which the container is automatically unsealed by setting the container filled with replenisher or processing solution for replenishment in the apparatus, the replenisher or processing solution is automatically introduced into the replenishing tank, and the container or bottle filled with the replenisher or the solution is then cleaned by a cleaning solution jetted from a cleaning nozzle.
However, the conventional cleaning nozzle is so constructed that the cleaning solution is jetted from one point or one opening. Therefore, cleaning properties are inferior, and a cleaning range is also limited. Thus, a great amount of cleaning solution is necessary for the cleaning.
If the replenisher is the processing solution for replenishment have a high concentration and is in a slurry state, it is difficult to remove the same solution adhered to an inside in the container. A large amount of residual solution in the container would have an adverse effect on replenishing accuracy and introducing accuracy. This causes a problem that solution controlling accuracy is deteriorated.
Accordingly, in order to correctly maintain the replenishing accuracy and introducing accuracy, it is necessary to reduce the residual solution in a replenisher bottle, that is, the container. More specifically, when the replenisher and the processing solution for replenishment is concentrated solution, this has such a great influence that the reduction of developing performance is caused.
Moreover, the residual solution remains in the container after the cleaning. Thus, there is arisen another problem that a liquid drip occurs during a removal of the container or the like.